


Red letters and love confessions

by Philbyte



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philbyte/pseuds/Philbyte
Summary: Dan has been writing letters addressed to Phil for many years, what happened when Phil finally gets his hands on one.





	Red letters and love confessions

When they first met, Dan had expected it to go a little different. He had expected sparks to fly, love confessions, cuddles on the sofa and sweet kisses… but sadly the reality was that he and Phil were just friends, and that’s all they would ever be. Sure they flirted a lot online and posted slightly suggestive messages but it was all just a joke, two boys playing around and having fun.

 

Their friendship grew closer over time, Dan moved to Manchester for uni and then they moved in together, their YouTube careers got stronger and their fan base slightly crazier. It became a lot harder for Dan over the years, especially when the fans started speculating about their relationships and pushing their ideas on to them. The constant stream of ‘are you dating’ ‘please kiss’ ‘they are totally together’ at first pushed them apart, but once they got over that period they were stronger than ever. Though there was one problem, Dan loved Phil… but he was scared to tell him.

 

Ever since they first met, through all the laughter, tears, fighting and make ups Dan had been writing letters addressed to Phil. Letters Phil would never see. From a young age Dan was always writing things down, it was his escape from reality, his way of writing down his emotions so he didn’t accidently spill it to other people. So when his feelings for Phil started to manifest, the only way he could keep it away from Phil was to write them down.

 

Days, months, years worth of letters had started to pile up in a black box that he kept in his draw, sure they joked to fans about this box, but Dan knew Phil wouldn’t go in that box so he didn’t have to worry about him finding a letter as long as he kept it locked away. Sometimes when he was feeling down, he would go sit in his room and read some of the letters, they were colour coded for different emotions so he always knew which one to reach for.

 

It was nearing the time they would be leaving on their second world tour and Dan honestly had no idea how he was going to cope this time. Last time he almost confessed to Phil but bottled it last minute, and he feared this time he would do something stupid and slip up. They were supposed to be packing their suitcases but Dan decided to use this as an opportunity to flop down on his bed and look through some of the older letters. The first one he pulled out was in a green envelope, on the front it had ‘Mr Philip Lester’ and their old Manchester address on it. Green was Phil’s favourite colour so this type of letter was just Dan appreciating something Phil had done.

 

‘Dear Phil, Today was so surreal… you took me to meet a few of your old friends that you had met while doing the ‘YouTubes’ Little did you know but these people had been people I have looked up to for many years, so thank you so much for giving me the chance to meet them one on one without it having to be an awkward ‘fan’ experience… Though I’m sure it was defo an awkward Dan experience. When I tripped over the pavement and then you tripped yourself up so it looked like you had tripped and dragged me down so I didn’t have a giant cringe attack… that meant a lot to me. Also I can’t believe you you have such a good memory when we played those memory games... that some talent right there. God, I wish I could just tell you how much I admire you, and how smart and funny and creative you are… but sadly I can not so this letter will have to do. Thanks again for today, later Dan x’

 

After reading over the letter he laughed and put it away, he remembered that day pretty well and it was one of his favourite memories when looking back at that time period. He had met some of Phil’s friends who soon became both of their friends and Dan really had appreciated that.

 

“Dan?” Phil called out.

 

Dan could hear him getting closer so he scrambled all the letters together and threw them back in the draw before opening the door to Phil.   
  
“Yeah?” he leaned against the door frame and peered his head out of it.   
  
“Your phone keeps going off.” He pointed towards the living room where Dan had left his phone that morning after eating his food.   
  
Dan nodded and headed out of the room and down to the living room to grab his phone.

 

Phil was just about to leave when he caught glimpse of something red on Dans bed, he was going to shrug it off and walked back to his own room, but curiosity got the best of him and went to check. Once he made it to the bed, he noticed it was an envelope, snorting slightly he assumed It was another ‘cringy love confession’ from a fan that had sneaked in through their letter box but upon closer inspection he saw it had his name on it. Curiously he picked it up and inspected it noticing it had their old flat address on it, shrugging he put it in his pocket assuming Dan had packed it during the move and he had just found it now.

 

He headed back out of Dan’s room and made his way back to his own, so he could finish packing for the tour. He passed Dan on the way and informed him that he was going back to pack his suitcase and that they had to leave that night to travel to Brighton for the first show. Once he made it back to his room he pulled the letter out of his pocket and sat down on the bed. After looking over the letter a few times he turned it over and opened it up.   
  
‘Dear Phil’   
  
He rolled his eyes, so it was a fan letter, he was going to put it to the side, but curiosity got the best of him ( again) and he decided to read it regardless.   


‘Dear Phil,   
It’s been one of those hard days again today, you looked so sad but wouldn’t tell me why.’   
  
He stopped for moment, did this person know him? Was it after a live show or something? Or had it been one of those days he went for a run. Shrugging it off he decided to continue.   
  
‘I knew from the moment I saw you that something was up, I tried to ask but you just ignored it and continued to talk about the anime show. I thought maybe I had done something wrong but so far I cant think of what it could possibly be. Later that day you started to cheer up, we did some baking and thought I would throw some flour on you and you laughed that made me so happy.’   
  
Phil had to stop reading again. He put the note down on his lap and looked over at the door. He then looked back at it… this had to be Dan, but why would Dan be writing letter addressed to him.  
  
He bit his lip slightly and picked the letter back up, he felt like he shouldn’t be reading this, but again his curiosity got the best of him even though he was sure this was suppose to be private.   
  
“the way your tongue sticks out when you laugh is so endearing and cute… Fuck sake you are making this so hard for me!! Every day the NEED to tell you gets stronger and stronger but how would you react… would you laugh it off… would you accept it? Or would you hate me and never talk to me again… If only we didn’t have all these eyes on us then maybe I wouldn’t be so scared…  
  
Phil”   
  
He gulped and  put his hand over his mouth, what was Dan trying to say.   
  
“ I love you… “   
  
He dropped the letter on the floor and completely covered his mouth. Sure at one point he though maybe Dan had liked him, but he had pushed that aside after all that fighting that happened and was sure Dan had just liked him as a friend after that.   
  
He crossed one leg over the other and placed both hands on his head as he looked down at his lap, was this really happening? He hadn’t realised how long he had been thinking about this, to him it felt like minutes, but his thoughts were interrupted when his bedroom door opened and a small ‘ Phil?’ echoed in his room, and his head.   
  
“Oh no….” Dan spotted the envelope on the floor and the paper near it, he knew what it was he could tell his horrible writing from a mile off… he backed up slightly and grippe the edge of the wall. “Please… say you didn’t read that..” he continued.   
  
Phil slowly looked up at him, he hated seeing the way Dan went all stiff when he was scared, he wanted to tell him it was okay… he didn’t mind, but no words would come out, he just continued to look at him.   
  
“ No no no no no no” Dan kept repeating it over and over again, he placed one hand over his face and kept a hold of the door with his other hand, he couldn’t believe this was happening, Phil wasn’t suppose to see this and yet here he was … reading one of his letters.. and a red letter at that.  “I am so sorry…” he started   
  
Phil got up off his bead and walked closer to Dan, he knew Dan would walk backwards so he just had to get to him before Dan had the chance to turn around and run to his room.   
  
“I’m so sorry Phil.. I’m so sorry… you weren’t suppose to read that…” he was panicking, he could feel his heart race, he could feel his mind slipping to a dark place. He could see Phil getting closer, he feared Phil was going to push him out of his room, out of his life… but he really didn’t expect what Phil was actually going to do.   
  
Phil reached out and grabbed Dan’s hand pulling it from his face and then neither of them knew who did it first… but soft lips pressed against slightly chapped lips and stiff hands slowly wrapped around each other.   
  
After a moment they pulled back and Phil looked into Dan’s eyes.   
  
“How long have you been hiding this.. “ he laughed lightly and placed his own hand on Dan’s face. “of course I wouldn’t reject you… you mean a lot to me” he pecked his lips one more time and then held him close  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, it is the first phanfic i have written in a long time.


End file.
